


Red Lace Gold Trim (One Shot)

by FantasticBreasts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticBreasts/pseuds/FantasticBreasts
Summary: At the apartment of Harry and Ginny Potter in London, it's Harry's 25th birthday. Harry is about to receive his second birthday surprise. First fanfic I have ever written! I hope you enjoy!





	

Harry and Ginny Potter are getting in bed after a huge surprise birthday party that Ginny had thrown for Harry after work.

"I can't believe everyone came, I thought Neville was in South America studying the Amazonian plants?" Harry exclaimed, pulling Ginny closer to him.

"He was! But he'd never miss your birthday Harry, none of us would. Not after your sacrifice for us," Ginny replied softly, stroking his cheek. He smiles and presses his cheek into her hand.

After awhile she asks, "Are you ready for your final birthday surprise?" Harry's eyes fly open and he nods eagerly.

Ginny tells him to just wait in bed for a minute while she gets ready. She starts walking to the bathroom, and with a flick of her wand, Harry's clothes fly off of his body and land on the ground in a neat pile next to the bed. He jumps in alarm and then chuckles softly to himself. His ears perk as he hears rustles of fabric coming from the bathroom.

"You ready, darling?" she calls to him from behind the door. He gulps in anticipation and manages to croak out "Yes."

Ginny walks out of the bathroom wearing only dark red, lace lingerie with gold trim. The colors of their house, Gryffindor, sending Harry a wave of nostalgia.

Ginny watches his cock harden as he looks at her.

It looks so tempting. He sees how she just can't resist.

She crawls onto the bed on her hands and knees, slinking her way to Harry like a tigress. Taking his cock into her hands, she starts at the base with her tongue and licks it all the way up to the tip. It hardens even more with every inch she licks. She takes him in her mouth and bobs her head up and down his cock, moving her tongue around it as it slides in her mouth. As Harry lies on his back, she begins to trailing kisses up his body, starting with his hips. She then kisses each one of his abs, before moving up to his chest. As she kisses him higher and higher, she presses her half naked body against him, running her nails up the sides of his body, giving Harry goosebumps down his arms. She sucks on his neck, leaving a small hickey, before kissing his cheeks softly. She grazes over his lips, barely touching them, before moving on to kiss his nose and forehead. She tangles her fingers in his hair and scoots her body up so that her knees are next to his ears. She yanks on his black, messy hair, pulling his face into her pussy. With one hand keeping his head to her body, she uses the other to move her panties to the side as she forces his tongue on her clit and into her dripping wet pussy. Ginny then uses her free hand to unclasp her bra and massage her boobs as she leans her head back and moans "Harry." She bites her lip as she can't contain the pleasure, screaming louder and louder. Harry grabs her panties and rips them to shreds so that they are finally out of his way. She doesn't even have time to get mad at him when his tongue hits just the right spot on her clit. He feels her pull his hair harder, screaming "Just like that! Don't stop, Harry!" as he makes her cum in his mouth. As he eats her out, his hands scratch lines into her back and slap her ass, leaving light red marks on her ivory skin to mark her as his.  
She curses the world, screaming "Fuck," as he makes her feel better than she has ever felt. Ginny pulls his head in harder and lightly starts moving her hips, grinding against his mouth.

She reaches down and leans back, checking to see if Harry's cock is still hard.

She sees that it is still harder than ever.

She immediately throws his head down and moves backward, grabbing his cock and shoving it into her.

She lowers herself onto him so fast it takes her breath away.

She tries to scream, it feels so good, but can't because she is breathless. She begins bouncing up and down on his cock, placing her hands on his abs and chest to hold herself up. Her long, red hair drapes down onto his face. Harry can see the pleasure coming over her face as she fucks him. He grabs her hips and drives himself further and further into her. She moves his hands so that one is on her boobs and the other is on her ass. Ginny continues to ride him faster and faster, slowing down for a minute to tease him, before picking the pace back up again. He massages her boobs and squeezes them as he smacks her ass and pulls her down onto him to kiss her. She breaks off the kiss to scream "Oh baby, fuck me," over and over as he lightly grunts while his cock slides in and out.

She grabs one of his arms, flips onto the bed, and pulls him on top of her.

She wants him to take control and take advantage of the sexy naked girl on his bed.

He pulls one of her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper into her pussy with his cock.

Harry slides himself into her as she runs her fingers over his abs and chest, watching his naked body fuck her. She licks her lips and bites them as she gazes upon his delicious body. While he fucks her, he massages her boobs and plays with her nipples. He kisses her lips and then bites them as he rides her. Harry is getting close to cumming and Ginny can tell because he gets harder and harder until she can feel every detail and ridge of his cock inside her pussy. She is getting close too as her pussy tightens around his shaft. He whispers in her ear that he's close and asks if she wants to finish him off with her mouth. Ginny leans close to his ear and whispers back, "No, cum in me baby I want to feel you flow through me", and then bites and sucks on his ear. Harry moans loudly as they finish together. Her pussy is so tight around his shaft, his cock harder than she has ever felt, deeper than it has ever been.

She feels him cum inside her, flowing through her. It feels incredible.

Pressing places she hasn't felt before, places his cock doesn't go, the new sensation washes over her like a tsunami wave. She can't help but scream. The combination of them cumming simultaneously causes her to scream "Oh God," loudly and dig her nails into his back as she pulls him closer trying to get him even deeper into her.

Ginny flips Harry's sweaty body over. She goes down on his tender cock. It twitches as she cleans him up, but she licks his cock clean of the cum that's left over. She sees some of his cum sliding out of her pussy, down her leg and uses her finger to get it and she seductively licks it off. Then she kisses Harry passionately, using her tongue, her fingers tangled in his hair until she can't hold herself up over him any longer and her naked body collapses next to him. She lies there, sweaty and breathing heavily. Harry asks her if it was alright for her and all she can say between heavy breaths is…

"Oh God."


End file.
